Transit Hub
The Transit Hub was a part of the Rapture Metro. It used to connect the citizens of Rapture in the Welcome Center complex to the Medical Pavilion and Neptune's Bounty. History The Transit Hub provided an indirect link from Neptune's Bounty to the Medical Pavilion via the Welcome Center. The station was adorned by a grand four-faced clock suspended above the room, and there was a designated place where citizens could get their shoes shined. Working-class citizens would often pass through the Hub on their way to the ever-popular Footlight Theater after a long day's work at Neptune's Bounty. Once a bustling center of activity, the Transit Hub was rocked by the Civil War and suffered serious structural damage. Now, the main staircase has collapsed, the clock has fallen, the skylight leaks, and the area is littered with debris. ''BioShock'' After exiting the Footlight Theater, Jack enters a corridor connecting the Transit Hub to The Footlight Theater and the Kashmir Restaurant. A Lady Smith Leadhead Splicer will dart down the hallway and open fire. Around the corner is the Transit Hub proper; a Thuggish Splicer scrounging though some trash will flip out and attack as Jack enters. Two Thuggish Splicers can be found looting a dead Big Daddy on the staircase landing; use Electro Bolt to finish them off and search all three bodies for loot. The staircase has fallen away, so after jumping down, there's no way back. There are a few supplies scatted around the station, in the restrooms, and in the storage crates, but not much elsewhere. However, upon approaching the corridor to Neptune's Bounty, Andrew Ryan will trigger a lock down, the security gate will close, and one of the rare Flamethrower Turrets will appear from a compartment in the floor. While Atlas tries to override the security, a hole is blown in the wall on the upper floor, releasing Splicers who attack in two waves. Atlas is able to open the security gate to the Medical Pavilion corridor and instructs Jack to flee. Just before reaching the bulkhead, Ryan once again intervenes, delivering some parting words before leaving Jack to the mercy of an angry mob of Splicers. Fortunately, the bulkhead opens and Jack escapes to the Medical Pavilion. ''BioShock 2'' The first version for the prelude level of BioShock 2 was to be a recreation of the Welcome Center (including the Kashmir Restaurant) during the 1958 New Year's Eve celebrations. The Transit Hub was to be featured as well, undamaged. Subject Delta would have escorted Eleanor Lamb through here to Sofia Lamb under the pretense of an ADAM harvesting session. Assets from the Transit Hub was used in the opening cinematic at the Adonis Luxury Resort. Gallery Welcome-Transit Hub03.jpg|''The grand clock now blocks the opposite stairs.'' Welcome-Transit Hub04.jpg|''A fallen Big Daddy atop the landing.'' Welcome-Transit Hub05.jpg|''Propaganda abounds throughout the Welcome Center.'' Welcome-Transit Hub06.jpg|''Getting the drop on a pair of Splicers.'' Welcome-Transit Hub07.jpg|''Splicers on the attack.'' Welcome-Transit Hub08.jpg|''Introducing Rapture's ruler, Andrew Ryan.'' Welcome-Transit Hub09.jpg|''The citizens of Rapture arrive to personally greet Jack.'' Welcome-Transit Hub10.jpg|''The bulkhead to the Medical Pavilion.'' Welcome-Transit Hub11.jpg|''One last look at the Welcome Center.'' Bugs/Glitches * Hitting the far bulkhead to the Medical Pavilion with Electro Bolt before Andrew Ryan closes the near one will automatically load the next level. Behind the Scenes *The sequence with Ryan right before entering the Medical Pavilion was inspired by George Orwell's novel 1984. The room was even known among developers as "The 1984 Room."Gamasutra Plays BioShock with level designer Bill Gardner on Twitch *If the player doesn't open the airlock to the Medical Pavilion, the level will still load over time. *In ''BioShock's'' demo, a Security Camera has been placed in the upper Transit Hub and a Machine Gun Turret in the bathroom.Bioshock Demo (PS3) [2/3] on YouTube References ru:Транзитный зал Category:Welcome to Rapture